Winter Roommate: Ramen and Barbecue
by WhimsyUsagi
Summary: Naruto needs a change of scenery thanks to his old apartment building inexistent heating. Who does he goes to? His rival. What happens with them in the same house? Who tackles who first? Read and find out. R&R. Humor and sweet stuff. NaruSasu


**Summary: It's a cold winter in Konoha and Naruto's freezing his little ass in the old building he's staying in. So, he calls his best friend for a change of scenery. What does happen with two rivals and best friends, in the same time, in the same house:D Read to find out. A bit of humor and sweet stuff. Have fun. It's really important that you don't forget to review, please? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the almost inexistent plot line which is also not that great but you're not gonna chase me around the world to sew me for that, would you? I don't make any money off this, obviously.**

* * *

**Do you want more chapters to this or should i leave it as a one-shot? please tell me, if enough people request for another chapter, i will write it **

* * *

It's snowing outside. Snowing really bad. It's been like this for two days already. Konoha was buried in snow, people barely going from place to place, only in need of supplies. Nobody wanted to leave their warm houses, nobody wanted to open their shops since people hardly came on this weather. The snow reached one meter height. 

Sasuke was sitting in his house, in front of a warming fireplace. In his hands he held a big yellow cup of tea, staring at the logs cracking softly in the fire. One brown fluffy blanket covering his back and legs which were gathered under his body, on the couch.

The phone started to ring. Lazily, he got his hand out of blanket and stretched for the white phone. He picked it up as the phone rand a third time.

'Yeah. Who is it?' the boy's lazy voice answered the phone.

'Hey, Sasuke.' greeted the voice at the other side of the phone.

In the other part of the town was Naruto, Sasuke's best friend and rival, talking on the phone with the Uchiha.

'I just wanted to see how you're doing..' Naruto spoke with a low voice, kinda embarrassed, fidgeting with the phone line between his thin, long fingers.

'That's it? Come on, tell me why you called, dobe. You wouldn't call me to say hi.' Sasuke said smugly.

'I kinda have.. a favor.. to ask..?' Naruto whispered, not sure if the Uchiha heard him or not.

'It's weird and rare for you to ask something.. Are you sick?' Sasuke teased him.

'Urusai.. Um.. no.. Can I stay at your place for a while?' Naruto murmured, knowing he'd probably be refused.

'Aa.' was the sole word that he heard come back.

'You mean it?' Naruto jumped off his bed, happily.

'I already answered. Do you want me to change the answer? Come over, dobe. Hurry up and get something from the store on the way here.' Sasuke told him.

'Okay!' Naruto agreed and hung up the phone, took his jacket, gloves and muffler, a small backpack, and ran out.

Sasuke normally would've said no. But a while back he had the chance to see Naruto's apartment building. It was old and probably no heating. At the cold these days, he figured Naruto would be freezing there so when the blond asked what he did on the phone, Sasuke knew the reason.

Plus, he had other reasons.. Until so far, at the age of seventeen, Naruto and Sasuke had been through a lot as rivals and best friends and they never refused to help one another in important cases. Especially the blond, Naruto would've helped Sasuke even if the request for help was not spoken.

The last but not least important reason was that Sasuke had kinda been thinking about the blond, not just as you would think about a friend..

Half an hour later, there were some loud bangs on the front door. Sasuke let the blanket fall on the couch and went at the door. As he opened it, Naruto threw his pack in Sasuke's arms, really fast flew inside and shut the door, leaning his back on it.

'I suppose you're cold.' Sasuke stated the obvious as he watched Naruto shiver really bad. The blond rubbed his own arms and slid down the door with his back, falling down and hugging himself to get warm. A hand appeared in front of him.

'Do you want to get warmer or stay there and freeze like an idiot?' Sasuke said, waiting for Naruto to pull himself up with the help of his hand.

'Yeah.. thanks.' the blond grabbed the warm hand and got pulled up.

'Come with me.' he said with his usual voice and Naruto followed.

They went through the long hallways, turning right and left and finally reached a door. The hallways were cold but when Sasuke opened the door to the room, they were both drowned in warmth. They both stepped inside and closed the door. It was a really big room, kinda dull because there weren't many things. There was just a double bed, a nightstand, some furniture and a pc on a desk. Naruto stepped closer to the nightstand and saw two pictures. One it was with their team and the other it was the two of them. As the blond went close, he picked up the framed picture and looked at it, smiling.

'I remember this.. Sweet times, huh..' he whispered with a small smirk on his face, realizing Sasuke had it framed and so close to his bed.

'Don't touch my stuff. You'll only make a mess.' Sasuke scowled seeing Naruto went straight at their picture.

The raven haired boy threw the backpack on the bed. Naruto jumped on the bed, facing the ceiling.

'This bed is so soft!' He grinned like a child in a candy store.

'So, where am I sleeping?' Naruto asked, curiously.

'Here.'

'B-But..' Naruto's face reddened slightly.

'Here or in the living-room but that one's warm only when the fire's lit up and there aren't enough logs to keep it up at night, too. Here, the heat is on constantly. So, you choose. This bedroom or living-room couch.' Sasuke said twitching as Naruto pouted.

'Fine. Here.' Naruto muttered as he jumped off the bed and started unzipping his jacket, thanks to the warmth of the room.

'I'll get you something warmer, dobe.' Sasuke turned around as Naruto pulled up his tee shirt, too.

'Yeah, thanks.' Naruto agreed and started unzipping his orange pants, ignoring Sasuke's presence.

The other boy opened a dresser and pulled out a pair of dark blue cotton pants and a bit thicker tee shirt with long sleeves. They both had the Uchiha fan on them. Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto in his boxers. He threw the clothes in Naruto's face.

'What the hell, Sasuke-teme!' Naruto scowled at him.

'Don't sit around almost naked in the room, dobe. It's not like you're alone here.' Sasuke twitched and turned around, turning on his pc. Yeah, he did have a pc since a few months ago. Sasuke sat down and as his pc loaded and in the black screen he saw Naruto dressing. His heart went 'doki doki' and he gulped. Luckily, the pc went on fast and the reflection disappeared.

Sasuke chose some songs and hit play at the pc. Naruto came behind him and put his chin on Sasuke's head. The raven haired boy twitched as Naruto was crushing his hair style.

'Get off, Naruto.' he murmured twitching. Naruto also placed his hands on his head.

'Hm? Did you say something, Sasuke?' Naruto grinned, a evil sparkle in his eyes.

'I said get off!' Sasuke jumped off the chair. He went straight to Naruto and started ruffling his hair like a mad man to get his payback. Naruto thought it was time for... a.. game.. He smirked evilish as he looked up at Sasuke.

'This calls for a fight!' Naruto jumped in bed and took a pillow and threw it in Sasuke's face. Sasuke twitched again, picked up the pillow and threw it back right when Naruto threw another one at him. They did that for two minutes until Sasuke got really mad and jumped up on the bed too and started pummeling the soft pillow in Naruto's head. They were both laughing like crazy. Naruto had another crazy idea.. which was to tickle the Uchiha to death because of the pillow punching done to his gravity defying hair.

So, Sasuke ended up on the bed, holding his sides and laughing with tears and Naruto next to him, tickling like crazy, loving every step of the 'war'.

'S-Stop, Naruto, stop! I can't take it anymore!' Sasuke asked between laughs. Naruto got tired too so he let himself fall down on his back, on the bed. He laughed a bit before calming down and taking deeper breaths. His face turned to look at Sasuke who was sitting face down but staring at Naruto.

'That was fun, wasn't it?' Naruto wiped his eyes with his left hand. He had also been laughing to tears.

'..Aa.. I don't think I ever laughed so much.. But if you tell anyone, I'll kill you!' Sasuke laughed and took a deep breath.

'..Don't worry, your secret's safe with me.. But you know, you should laugh more. You're kinda cute when you do..' Naruto whispered, slightly blushing, and jumped off the bed. Sasuke stayed like that realizing what Naruto said but before he could protest, Naruto spoke again.

'Let's go eat. I got some ramen for me and some barbeque for you on the way here.' he turned around and grinned at Sasuke.

The Uchiha got up and they both walked to the living room where the package with the yummy food was.

Sasuke threw two more logs on the fire and sat back on the couch, putting the blanket around him again. Naruto sat down on the other end of the couch. Sasuke looked at him and sighed.

'Come here.' He signaled Naruto by lifting the blanket with his right hand. Naruto's eyes widened and smiled.

He slowly crawled next to Sasuke and the arms wrapped around him along with the blanket. His head leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. The other boy noticed Naruto's red cheeks and smirked without saying anything.

They sat like that, in peace and quiet. Sasuke didn't knew how but Naruto was actualy quiet for once. From time to time he'd steal a glance at the blond, hoping it would go unnoticed.

Naruto's hand went around Uchiha's waist, hugging him. Sasuke once again looked down and judging by the steady breaths and weird movement, Naruto had fallen asleep forgetting about the food.

_'Kawaii.. dobe.. kawaii..' _Sasuke blushed and kept staring at Naruto. His other hand wrapped around Naruto, too, and kept them both even warmer. He leaned his head on Naruto's and also fell asleep soon, too.

It was already eight o'clock when they woke up. First, Naruto woke up and realizing how they were sitting. He jumped away and fell on the floor, causing loud whimpers to wake up the other.

'Are you okay, dobe?' Sasuke asked, still sleepy.

'Um.. yeah.. I'm fine..' Naruto answered and as he got up he whispered a word as he blushed even harder 'Pervert..'

'What? Wait, you were the one who hugged me while sleeping!' Sasuke scowled, frowning.

'I did not!'

'You did too!'

'I did not, you pervert!' Naruto pointed his finger, his face reddening more every second.

'Then why is your face so red? Because I'm the pervert?' Sasuke shot his last line, hmph-ed and left a quiet Naruto blush to death on the spot, as he went to warm up the food so they'd eat something.

'Baaaka!' he heard Naruto yell from the living-room. Sasuke smirked and shoved the ramen in the oven to warm it up.

In two minutes, Naruto peaked his head in the kitchen, drawn by the always-wonderful-flavour of his favorite food. He sat at the table in front of Sasuke, pouting. The Uchiha was still smirking when he got up and took the ramen bowl out of the oven for Naruto. After placing it on the table, he put the barbecue in the microwave for himself and sat back down at the table.

'Do ya want some?' Naruto asked Sasuke, still embarrassed slightly.

'No. I don't like ramen.' the other boy replied.

'How come you not like it? It's like the best of the bestest foods in the world!' Naruto looked weird at Sasuke.

'Hn.' the Uchiha ignored him. Naruto took another bite of his noodles and squaled at how yummy it was, just like always.

'You gotta try this! It's a new recipe from the Ichiraku, it's soooo good!' Naruto insisted.

'No.'

'Come on, just one bite!' he pushed the matter even more and with some noodles clinging to his chopsticks, he went closer to Sasuke.

'No.' Sasuke answered again and turned his head to the side. Naruto twitched and went even closer, in front of Sasuke.

'I said no. I don't want to eat ramen.' Sasuke protested and leaned back to escape Naruto's dangerous chopsticks.

'You WILL taste this goodness!' Naruto laughed.

Sasuke leaned back more gasped when he felt the chair unsteady. Naruto put the noodles in his mouth and just after he put the noodles in his mouth, Sasuke fell back taking Naruto with him.

They both crashed. Sasuke was still a bit numb from the pain cause he took the contact with the floor the hardest. They both opened their eyes. Naruto was on top of Sasuke and their lips were joined, plus their mouths slightly open giving Naruto the chance to join in on the noodles.

Naruto broke apart from their intimate contact and tried to laugh so they'd forget about it, blushing like crazy during it, too.

'See? I told you it's delicious...' he giggles sheepishly and ran out of the kitchen, forgetting about the rest of the ramen. Sasuke got up rubbing the back of his head because of the pain.

'Yeah, dobe. You're right.. Hn.. It is delicious..' he thought, smirking as he chewed on the noodles, thankful that he hadn't choked with them during the fall. The lip contact felt good.. and yummy.. and it sure didn't feel like ramen was the cause of the yummyness, Sasuke thought as he licked his own lips.

Sasuke wanted to go see what Naruto was doing, so embarrassed but right then, the microwave beeped, the barbecue was warm again. He took out a tray, placed the ramen bowl and the barbecue on it and went to find Naruto.

The blond wasn't in the living-room so Sasuke headed the only place he'd be, which was the bedroom.

He opened the door and went inside, kinda slow thanks to the tray in his hands.

Naruto was buried under the warm blankets. Sasuke went on the bed and sat down with his legs crossed under him, tray in front of him. He broke apart two copsticks and started to munch on a piece of barbecue. The smell of the ramen went through the blankets, reaching Naruto. The blond slightly moved the blanket so he could see Sasuke, a little.

'I think I'll try the ramen next.' Sasuke teased, pretending he didn't notice Naruto looking. The blond slowly got out of the blankets and sat with his legs at his chest and chin on his knees. Sasuke smirked and grabbed the ramen bowl. Naruto gulped, thinking Sasuke would take the rest of his ramen and he was still soooo hungry but instead of eating it, Sasuke placed the chopsticks in the bowl and handed it to Naruto who looked up at him, surprised.

'Here.. Finish your food.' Sasuke said with his normal voice.

'..thanks..' Naruto murmured and took the bowl, starting to eat. Sasuke smiled and got another small piece of barbecue. In a couple of minutes, Naruto finished the ramen.

'Want to try some barbecue?' Sasuke asked seeing Naruto placing the empty bowl and chopsticks back on the tray.

'Um? No, thanks.' he answered but this time Sasuke insisted on it, taking a piece of barbecue in his chopsticks.

'I don't want any, teme.' Naruto scowled but Sasuke leaned forward, a weird glint in his eyes.

Finally the piece of barbecue ended up in the blond's mouth and the blond on the bed, pushed back by Sasuke.

'Gwet oohf mee' _Get off me_ Naruto tried to say because he didn't like the kind of barbecue he got for Sasuke. It was too spicy.

'It's too shpiceyy!' he mumbled again.

'Fine, I'll just take it back.' Sasuke smirked and dove in, which was his plan anyway.

Sasuke leaned over the surprised Naruto and pressed his lips against his. Naruto stopped scuirming around because he was slightly in shock and Sasuke licked the blond's lips to get his mouth open. His excuse? His excuse was "mission retrieve barbecue meat from blond's delicious mouth". (Yeah, painful mission, wasn't it, Sasuke? More like scrumptious..-insert widest grin here-)

Naruto finally gave up, not wanting to choke on the meat and opened his mouth a bit more, allowing Sasuke to do what he wanted and he relaxed enjoyed the touch of their lips. Naruto enjoyed it, too. Sasuke wasn't the only pervert around the Uchiha house at the moment. Sasuke retrieved the tasty meat and got up, chewing on it with a satistied grin.

Naruto stared at him, shocked.

'Teme, what was with that?' he grumbled.

'Well, you did the same to me so it was revenge time.' Sasuke said even more satisfied when he saw Naruto blushing like mad.

'B-but that was an accident!'

'Yeah, so? So was this one.' he grinned.

'No, it wasn't, teme. Pervert!' Naruto tackled him and they both fell off the bed.

'This is an accident.' Naruto grinned this time. Sasuke lifted his head off the carpet and joined his lips with Naruto's who leaned in to take the most of it. They both kissed, fighting for dominance but the one who won it was Sasuke, shifting their positions.

'You were calling me a perver?' Sasuke smiled and Naruto blushed guiltily.

'So? You are one, anyway. But so am I.' he grinned. Sasuke's hands were in Naruto's hair and his chest and Naruto's hands were clinging to Sasuke's back, drawing him closer as they kissed.

'I guess the idea for a roommate isn't that bad.' Naruto laughed when they finally broke apart for air.

'I guess not.' the raven haired boy agreed and got up, pulling Naruto in bed with him.

Their clothes ended up on the floor and they ended up in the blankets, playing, making out and so on. I'll let that to your imagination.

When the morning came, Naruto's body was feeling sore and Sasuke was smirking.. yeah.. again..

'Next time, I'm on top or you don't get anything, either.' Naruto said angry because of all the pain he'd been through. Sasuke tackled him once more, ignoring the boy's request.

'Sasukeee!!!' Naruto yelled in protest but gave up soon when the Uchiha started touching him all over and nibbling on his ears and neck, his softer spots.

There they started again..

And that was how the two rivals and best friends became roommates and lovers.

Weird, isn't it? But, it happens. Ku ku ku.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tell me what you think, please. I wrote for two hours so a little feedback would be really appreciated..

O..ne..gai? -uses seductive voice- :D Yay, glad you agree. -grins-

* * *

**Thanks to the reviewers :D Milk and cookies for them :D **

**Please review, it means a lot to me.  
**


End file.
